The present invention relates to a tube bending machine with an inner mandrel for the tubes to be bent.
In tube bending machines of the aforementioned kind so far known in the art, the individual tubes to be bent are from the front end of the bending machine moved on to the inner mandrel and after the bending operation again ejected from the machine over the front end of the mandrel, whereafter, a new tube is moved onto the inner mandrel from the front end of the latter.
These known tube bending machines have, however, various disadvantages. One of the disadvantages is that relatively long idle times occur in these machines between two bending operations, which are due to the ejection of the bent tube over the front end of the mandrel and the subsequent moving of a new tube on to the mandrel from the front end of the latter. This necessity of moving the tubes to be bent into the tube bending machine from the front end of the latter makes a continuous operation of the machine impossible which is a further disadvantage of such known tube bending machines.